


Say You'll be Mine

by Kalikuks



Series: Good Questions, Bad Timing [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree has terrible timing (and planning) when it comes to the important questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This work is Unbeta'd. Like everything I do.

It was a clear night out, the moonlight casting long rows of silver light on the dusty wooden floors of the abandoned building where McCree and Hanzo have holed themselves up for their recon mission. Across the way, an equally abandoned looking warehouse sits, seemingly unmoving and still, but if their intel is correct, it’s a nest infested with Talon vipers just waiting to be stirred up. 

Unfortunately, their orders were specifically not to stir it up, only observe. McCree had admittedly grown tired of watching the building, instead choosing to gaze at his partner. Hanzo’s attentions were not as easily swayed as McCree’s were, and the archer had sat, still as a statue, waiting and watching for movement. 

Hanzo continued to watch the building, and McCree continued to watch Hanzo. 

The man was regal, the moonlight filtering through the window only adding to his appeal, making the already greying hairs at his temples shine like spun silver. Easiest way to describe him was handsome as all hell. And the best part was that this man somehow was McCree’s. 

The more he stared, the more his mind seemed to wander, thinking about their relationship, the man himself and honestly, what the future would hold for both of them. McCree himself was thirty seven, and not getting any younger, and who knows how long he’d stay with Overwatch for. Thinking on it, the only thing McCree knew was that whatever happens in the furture, he’d sure as hell feel better if he knew Hanzo would be facing it with him. 

Part of him thinks he’s gone awfully soft, what with the way his heart seizes at the thought of them both going their separate ways. 

Part of him also feels like he’s been hit by a truck with the sudden realization that he does not want that to happen. 

Hanzo… he’d been good for him, and he’d been good for Hanzo. Both of them were broken in their own ways, two people just wanting to find redemption in a world that would never let them forget who they had been. Somehow they’d found each other. Found each other and helped duct tape the broken pieces together, and while they knew their pasts were still awfully fragile things, they understood each other. 

McCree really wanted to continue on whichever path life took him, with Hanzo. 

Because he loved Hanzo. Dearly.

McCree must have zoned out for far too long, because the next thing he knew was Hanzo glacing at him from the corner of his eye. He only offered a sheepish grin in response.

“What is it that you are thinking of,” Hanzo begins, voice almost scolding, “that has you looking even more like a lovesick fool?”

McCree only helplessly shrugged, grinning lopsidedly, “You an’ me.” 

Hanzo raises his eyebrow at that, finally fully glancing in his direction. It makes McCree want to do something reckless. 

So he does.

“I mean like, I’m thinkin’ about you an’ me bein’ together in the future y’know.” McCree starts, a sudden giddy rush overtaking him, “If you’d wanna.” 

Hanzo only blinks slowly at him, tilts his head to the side in slight confusion to study McCree. McCree only reiterates his question. 

“So would ya?” McCree’s stomach is now a mad swirl of nerves and that unexplained giddiness, “Y’know, wanna spend the future together? With me?” 

“…Is this your way of proposing to me?” and instantly the stoic facade Hanzo usually put forth is broken, his eyebrows raised in disbelief and a flush darkening his cheeks. 

McCree giggles, actually giggles, “Yeah, yeah I s’pose I am. Goddamn, I guess I’m doing this all wrong, huh? Shoulda got ya a ring…” 

“Normally that is something one does when asking this question, yes.” Hanzo murmurs, voice and expression thoughtful, “Though… if your word is all you have to offer at this moment, then I am content with that.” 

“‘Content’? That a ‘yes’ in Hanzo speak?” 

Hanzo had turned back to observe the warehouse, though his face still held the flush on his cheeks, “…Yes.” 

“…Holy shit.” 

Hanzo’s head snapped in McCree’s direction, probably to scold him, only to be intercepted by said cowboy as he captured the assassin’s lips in a kiss. McCree couldn't help but grin into the kiss, and the smile seemed to be infectious; for even though Hanzo shoved him away after a few kisses, the archer’s lips were curled up in the slightest of smiles. 

“We can celebrate properly later, you foolish man.” Hanzo couldn't even muster up a proper scowl, “There is still an objective to finish.”

McCree sank back down to sit and keep watch, though he couldn't stop grinning like a loon for the rest of their recon mission. Especially when he let his hand move to take Hanzo’s, and the assassin only twined their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you even call this a proposal.


End file.
